TokyoLA songfic
by CountryGirl07
Summary: my own songfic between Han and my OFC...the song is by Trisha Yearwood


**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or any of the characters mention, with the exception of my character--Holly**

_Katie's sitting on the old front porch  
Watching the chickens peck the ground  
There ain't a whole lot going on tonight  
In this one horse town._

Holly sat on her front porch, talking with her friend, Mia. "So what do you do in a city like L.A.?" she asked, looking across the street where Mia's brother Dom and three other guys were working on their cars. "Not much," answered Mia, "But come on, I'll introduce you to the guys. Holly shrugged and followed Mia across the street. "Dom," she called, "This is Holly Marquee. Holly this is my brother Dom, this is Vince, Leon, and Jesse."

_Over yonder, coming up the road  
In a beat-up Chevy truck  
Her boyfriend Tommy, he's laying on the horn  
Splashing through the mud and the muck_

Holly smiles to them and shakes their hands. She turned when she heard a loud engine coming up the road toward them. "There's Han," Dom said to no one in particular. "He's a friend of the family," Mia explained to Holly. "Han?," Holly muttered when the tall Asian got out of the orange and black skyline. "Don't get too attracted to him," Letty said as she joined them, "He only goes for the racer chasers." But Holly wasn't listening. She'd never believed in love at first sight until now.

_Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick" But Katie's young and man she just don't care She'd follow Tommy anywhere She's in love with the boy She's in love with the boy She's in love with the boy And even if they have to run away She's gonna marry that boy someday_

Han paused when he got out of his car and saw a short brunette standing between Mia and Letty. He couldn't believe that one look at this mystery girl sent all thoughts of racer chasers, and easy lays out of his mind. "Han!" Vince called, "Come over here." Han shook his head slightly and waked over to the small group. "Han," Leon said, "This is…" "Holly," Han answered for him, "I know."

_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
They're too busy holding on to one another  
To even care about the show_

The guys stared at Han while Mia and Letty stared at Holly. "We met last summer," Holly explained, "I was on vacation in Mexico. Sittin' at the beach one day and these two guys come up and won't leave me alone. Han didn't like that." "We've been seeing each other since," Han finished.

_  
But later on outside the Tastee Freeze,  
Tommy slips something on her hand  
He says, "my high school ring will have to do  
Till I can buy a wedding band"_

Mia and Letty grabbed Holly and dragged her off to her house; the guys doing the same to Han. "I realize that you know Han," Letty started. "But do you really know what he's been up to since last summer?" Mia asked, concerned about her new friend's well-being. "What are you talking about?" Holly asked. "He only goes with racer chasers," Letty said bluntly, "He is not one for an actual relationship."

_Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick" But Katie's young and man she just don't care She'd follow Tommy anywhere She's in love with the boy She's in love with the boy She's in love with the boy And even if they have to run away She's gonna marry that boy someday  
_

"You don't know him like I do then," Holly said walking inside her house. Mia and Letty shared a look and went back across the street in time to see Han take off; leaving nothing but tire marks on the ground. Holly sighed and went to sit on the swing on her back porch. The sun long since gone down and was now close to midnight. She smiled, however, when she heard the unmistakable sound of Han's skyline engine.

_Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve  
When they come sneaking up the walk  
He says, "young lady get on up to your room  
While me and junior have a talk"_

Han silently walked over and sat beside her on the swing. "Han," she said, "Letty and Mia told me that you go for racer chasers. Is that true?" There was a slight tremble in her voice, as though she was afraid of the answer. "Only twice," Han replied, "But it didn't get any farther than a drink and some dancing. I always thought of you."

_But Mama breaks in and says, "don't lose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago  
When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy  
Who didn't have a row to hoe"  
_

"I could never hurt you like that," Han said sincerely, "You know that." "Where have you been?" Holly asked, scooting closer to him. "I've been traveling," Han replied, "Trying to put together a team to take to Tokyo, Japan." "What's in Tokyo?" Holly asked. Han took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "Drifting," he said, and kissed her more soundly.

_"My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, you had the short end of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you"  
She's in love with the boy  
_

"I love you Han," Holly said softly.

_She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way_

"Holly," Han whispered, "I know we haven't seen each other in a long time…"

_She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
_

"Will you marry me?" Han asked. Holly never smiled so bright in her life. "Of course I will," she replied happily.

_She's gonna marry that boy someday.  
She's in love with the boy..._


End file.
